Sengoku Battle Royale
New Years Gamma Energy is episode of Regular Show Plot It's New Year's Eve, and the gang plans a celebration a the Parkside Lux Ballroom. However, when their dates are going to the celebration with other boys, they get jealous and angry and it's up to them to get their girlfriends back and turn into the evil version of Hulks. Ben's Team, Galactic Enforcers, Alpha Squad, Plumbers, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Rescue, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, X-Men, Fantasic Four and Guardians of the Galaxy converge and decide to fight to see who gets to enter to save Mordeai and the gang first. Will the heroes transfer back to their original forms? Transcript *(The episode opens with the gang at the coffee shop) *'Mordecai': I'll go use a bathroom. *(Mordecai walks away) *'Gumball': Good luck. *(A unstable gamma energy virus is green to The gang for Zim, Gumball, Nicole, Darwin, Gir, Skoodge, Minimoose, Angry Birds, Wander, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight) *'Zim': What was that? *'Darwin': I don't know. *'Meta Knight': Well aparently back at Pop Star, it was used to be called Cappy New Year. *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah. *'Big Red': Oh my god! A note, I want to read it. *'Red': (Sigh) Hurry up. *'Big Red': Uh, dear people who are now imune to G.E, you are going on a day off. *'Black': Man do you know whats wierd, no one sign the name of the last part plus someone put G.E which I don't know what it stamds for. *'Ice Bird': What does it mean? *'Black': I don't know. Anyway lets go on a dayoff. *(Zim, Gir, Minimoose, Skoodge, Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Angry Birds, Wander, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight left) *'Victor Volt': Something's wrong? The green energy is the gamma energy. *(At the moon) *'Barranco': Today is December 31st. We got about 4 hours left before the new year is born! *'Zelok': How about he use some explosens like big lazer beams and the other used for zapping and Electricfying words that saids happy new year on it along with the symbol of the empire. *'Barranco': Good job for giving me information about it. *'Zelok': Thanks my lord, I will never let ya down. *(At the park) *'Mordecai': How the heck did we saw a green energy virus anyway? *'Rigby': I have no idea Mordo. *'Troll Moko': Tell me about it. *'Paz': What's it doing anyway? (Transformed into the Mighty Paz Eagle) CAW! (Walks away destroying everything) *(Studder arrives) *'Studder': What's going on? *'Howard Weinerman': Paz has turn into Mighty Paz Eagle! *'Studder': What makes you say that? *'Amanda Highborn': That. *'Studder': Oh, that. (Transformed into the Mighty Studder Eagle) CAW! (Crushing the fire works by giving them 15 slaps) *'Skips': What just happen? (Tramsformed into the Mighty Skips Eagle) CAW! *(Granpa Red approached) *'Granpa Red': What the underworld is going on!? I am trying to tell people when I was fishing and gotta big poop. *'Rigby': (Groans) *(Rigby transform into Rigby Hulked Form) *'Rigby Hulked Form': (Roars) *'Benson': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Benson Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Pops': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Pops Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Skips': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Skips Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Thomas': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Thomas Hulked Form) (Roars) *'CJ': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into CJ Hulked Form) (Roars) mitch: whats happen to-(transforms into the Hulked Form) RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Sylvia': Oh no. (Groans) *(Sylvia transform into Sylvia Hulked Form) *'Sylvua Hukled Form': RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!! anais: what the (transformed into hulked form) RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!! *'Dipper': Oh, no! (Groans) (Transformed into Dipper Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Soos': Dipper! (Groans) *(Soos transform into Soos Hulked Form) *'Soos Hulked Form': (Roars) *'Celia': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Celia Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Starla': Oh, my. (Groans) (Transformed into Starla Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Margaret': Oh, no. (Groans) (Transformed into Margaret Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Eileen': Margaret! (Groans) (Transformed into Eileen Hulked Form) (Roars) *'Audrey': (Groans) (Transformed into Audrey Hulked Form) (Roars) *(At the Massive) *'Red (Tallest)': So, what do you want to do today? *'Purple (Tallest)': We could come up with something. *'Red (Tallest)': How about...... *(They hear the warning signal) *'Computer'; Warning, something happening on Earth, something horrible. *'Red (Tallest)': What is it, Computer? *'Computer': Some kind of virus like object is spreading all over earth turning into monsters, worst than a zombie apocalypse and strange joyful like zombies. *'Purple (Tallest)': What it looks like? *'Computer': Well heres the screen. (Shows them the footage) *'Red (Tallest)': Lets fill Earth with mayo gas! *'Purple (Tallest)': Good idea. *(On Earth) *'Howard Weinerman': The Gang have gone gamma! *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': How? *'Troll Moko': The unstable gamma energy virus at the Coffee Shop. *'Mordecai': We have to save them, but who is doing this? *(Mordecai's watch beeps.) *'Nick Fury': Greetings, Heroes! S.H.I.E.L.D. has gotten intel that someone using a gamma energy virus. We here to help! *(Mordecai's other watch beeps.) *'Max Tennyson': We're gonna help you! *(Ben's Team, Galactic Enforcers, Alpha Squad, Plumbers, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Rescue, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, X-Men, Fantasic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy and Power Pack arrives in their vehiciles) *'Nick Fury': Step aside, Max. I was here first. *'Max Tennyson': Make me. *'Maria Hill': Fury's in trouble. *'Phil Coulson': Come on, guys. We gonna help him. *(Ben's Team, Galactic Enforcers, Alpha Squad, Plumbers, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Rescue, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, X-Men, Fantasic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy and Power Pack are fighting each other) *'Power Man': (Laughs) You're tickling me! *'Morph': All right, leave me alone, stop it! *'Human Torch': Ah! Hey, hey! Oh! Hey, get off! Get this guy off me! Thing, help me! *'Thing': Here you go, Plumber Jerry. Right there. *'Hawkeye': Hey, come on now! Get off! *(thudding) *'Nate Wright': Well, at least me and Sonic and his team weren't affected by the gamma. *'Sonic': Guys, stop fighting! *'Spider-Man': We're sorry. We can't stop ourselves. *'Iron Man': What's the problem? Trivia This time, the Empire were celebrating Happy NewnYear without doing Gamma. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials